


There's something in the water

by hisaribi



Series: Neon witches verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Banshee Lydia Martin, Body Horror, Caught in a Storm, Child Lydia Martin, Child Stiles Stilinski, Child Theo Raeken, Children, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Small Towns, Spells & Enchantments, Void Stiles Stilinski, Witch Hunts, children find a body in the woods, kind of, shit happens, steo spooktober, steodiscord prompts, void sheriff stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: It was one of the good days in Beacon Hills. For whatever reason, all children went home that day. Nobody remembers it.And then the girl screamed in the preserve.





	There's something in the water

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so yeah, the theme is beware the children, and it's not particularly shippy, but they are six, what do you even want from them  
Probably will continue with smth wicked comes this way, because yeah, both are set in the neon witch universe  
Though fics in the series aren't connected unless I say so, yeah

Like any tragedy premise, this one happened on a normal day. The autumn was as yellow and red as possible. Dead leaves covered everything in sight. The October only began, so Halloween madness didn’t come into its full power yet.

It was already close, though.

The sun was bright, and if the temperature wasn’t so low, one could call this day a very pleasant and comforting. People covered themselves into layers of clothes and hoped the night won’t bring an actual cold.

At lazy Fridays like that people barely did their jobs. Kids, as soon as the school day ended, run off to preserve to play there.

Not on that day.

For whatever reason, after school, all children came home and didn’t want to leave it. Like somebody enchanted them to be as well-behaved as possible. Some people decided it was because some show was on TV, but they’ve never heard of it. 

Most adults were working anyway, and kids were capable of taking care of themselves. Nothing dangerous happened around there. No sketchy strangers, nobody visited the town – it was the dead end.

There was only one other road that didn't lead to the highway. It crept further in the preserve and stopped at an abandoned train station. Further – only ancient forest and unwelcoming mountains.

This road got flooded for at least two weeks anyway – rains of last two days filled the river with musky dirty water. Even some small lakes became too big to stay safe next to them. But citizens of Beacon Hills were used to stay locked in their town for a few weeks once in a while, it didn’t bother them.

It was a perfectly normal day. Until the loud scream of a girl rang through the town. Every living person heard it, they raised their hands and all looked to one direction. The preserve.

* * *

Tara blinked when she heard the scream and turned towards it. She frowned.

“Hey, Theo, did you…” she looked at the brother who should've sat next to her, but he wasn’t there.

She blinked and felt something weird on her hand. She held an ice cream corn, but, it seems, it melted a long time ago in her hands.

Tara didn’t remember buying an ice-cream. Or going to the park for that matter. She looked around, searching for her brother. Theo was a sicky child, he had some sort of a heart condition, that’s why she had to always babysit him. And because her mother was out of town when the road flooded, she was the only taking care of him.

It wasn’t like their mother cared about any of them at all, but, at least, she pretended to make sure they won’t die. Father managed worse.

Theo was nowhere near. Tara looked at the corn she held. She needed to wash her hands. For now, the important part was how this ice-cream was only sold in one shop in their town. After she threw it away right on the ground, she run toward the shop.

The worst part was she didn’t even remember coming back from school. Or seeing Theo after she left dad’s car this morning. And the sun was almost on the horizon.

* * *

Lydia was on Lorraine for these weekends, that’s why she got her right off school and brought to the summer house. Soon enough she’d have to move back to her flat in one of rare Beacon Hills apartment buildings. For now, she could spend more time on nature.

They were sitting on the beach. Lydia was collecting some rocks and leaves for her potion – she was at that stage of her development where the witchcraft was the coolest thing possible – and Lorraine read the book.

She almost didn’t hear the phone ringing. “Lydia, sweetheart, don’t come close to the water, I’ll be right back”.

“Ok!” Lydia said, looking at two leaves in her hands.

Lorraine remembered going inside and answering the phone. There was only static in the receiver, despite her asking who was that. “I can’t hear you,” she said. “Please, call again, there may be something wrong with the line.”

She hanged the phone and waited for a few minutes in case they made the call again, but nothing happened. Lorraine shrugged and went to the fridge. They should have dinner soon, and Lorraine didn’t even think they spent so much time outside. When she’d got Lydia, it was only four o'clock, and now it’s almost six.

When Lorraine left the house to call Lydia inside, she wasn't there.

“Lydia?” Lorraine asked once again and hurried toward the open barn. It was closed when she went inside.

Lydia wasn't there, and then there was a loud scream from the preserve. Lorraine didn’t doubt for a second it was Lydia who screamed. So she run toward the forest.

* * *

“Stiles didn’t come home yet,” Claudia said, she sounded more annoyed than scared. It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t spend a lot of time outside with his friends. “I’ve called all his friends and classmates, they all are home and came there as soon as school was over. He isn’t with them”

And that was weird. Noah frowned. It was too early for void-involved accidents his son could have. He expected something to go awry somewhere on the 30th of October. Also at least five years later.

“And before you ask, I couldn’t reach Raekens, and Natalie said Lydia is at her mother’s, so I doubt Stiles’s with her.”

"Ok. I'll search for him," Noah said, gazing at all the paperwork he still had to finish. Stiles’ magic wasn’t something he wanted to deal with now.

"Please do. I'm cooking now, so just bring him home," and then she hung up. Her mood swung a lot lately, so she could be outright hysterical when they'll come home.

Noah could recognize he was a coward and prefered to spend most of his time working. He also usually prompted Stiles to do the same – go yo friends or to station. It wasn't as bad before, but after rains that made it impossible to leave the town, her mood worsened. He tried to contact some doctors and to persuade her to go there. It turned out, most therapists from Eichen were out of Beacon Hills, so they only could wait.

Not the best thing for his six years son. He can't even ask someone to look after him for this time. So he reached the radio and asked patrol to search for Stiles just in case.

"Oh, is Raeken boy in his class? We have a twelve years old girl saying she can't find her brother," deputy Tara Graeme answered. "Her name is also Tara, and the lost kid is Theo."

Noah didn't feel any creeping wary feelings when Claudia called him. But now something caught his attention. Claudia said all the children are at home but Raekens and Lydia. This didn't feel like a simple case of Stiles losing track of time as he does so often. Now Theo disappeared as well, and it’s unusual for such a sheltered child ending up being alone. He frowned.

"They may be together, they were in the little league together. I'll…"

He didn't finish, because the radio bursted into static and the scream rang. The same scream that made Sheriff Brown send a few people to the preserve to find out what happened. The phone line was overloaded with people wanting to tell they heard the scream.

Freaking young banshees.

* * *

It's been a few days. Derek and Peter Hale found three kids in the forest next to the weird body.

"I didn't see anything," Derek said to his classmates, clearly irritated by this question at this point. "Peter told me not to look, then gave Rosa's sister to me and said to run toward the road."

Rosa Martin had it worse, if only because now suddenly every living person in their middle school was aware she even had a sister. Also, there were too many whispers about her scream, and Rosa begged her parents to move.

They didn't, of course, because it was impossible to scream loud enough from the preserve, so every person in the town heard her. She was just a girl anyway.

Peter didn't want to talk about it. He came to Beacon Hills to settle something with his sister – probably their late parents will, whispers would tell anyone who wanted to listen – and got stuck because the rain started too early. He didn't want to get involved with this bullshit. Now, even when the water would fall, he's still trapped in Beacon-Hills.

He sat in a bar on the outskirts of the town, neon lighting a-la 80-s made him keep his glass stronger. Neon unnerved for some reason. People gathered around him, of course, they did.

"I don't want to repeat it for whatever time," he growled. "First police, then this agent McWhatever, then police again, then doctors, I'm done, get away from me."

Some stepped back, but most were too drunk for common sense.

Peter glared at them but didn't want to fo home, where he'd have to retell it to his family again. He drunk silently.

He understood people wanted to know. First this Martin girl's scream. Then the body, Claudia’s son was also there – took after his weird father, who always ended up in some freaky situations for sure. Then the biohazard situation set on the preserve. People can't leave town. All these agents and researched flew there on the helicopter. The lack of official information drove everyone on the wall.

If one was to open the newspaper, they won't see anything but one or two words about it. ‘Children found the weird body in the preserve’, and the photo of the sign ‘Beacon Hills preserve, no entry after the dark’. The article itself was small. Even though every person in the town knew who exactly found the body, newspapers couldn’t print anything about it. The only mention about the body was that it was moved away from Beacon Hills. Nobody disappeared in the Beacon Hills, and the sheriff department worked on finding who this body was while alive. There was also a mention that kids were healthy and in no danger. That’s all.

Peter saw what the body was, grabbed two boys who stared at it with blank faces and run. It followed him in nightmares. All the wrongness and brokenness of the body and weird calmness of children. And the smell. The black blood on his clothes didn’t help his own peace of mind.

After too many drinks Peter said something that people didn’t understand at first.

“It had never been human.”

* * *

After the doctor checked kids, their family members were allowed to finally visit them. It’s been almost one day, and children were weirdly calm being on their own. Doctors said it should be shock, because neither of them remembered what happened. Or didn’t want to talk about it. Or couldn’t.

Noah was the one to visit Stiles because Claudia didn’t feel like it. He also could catch the therapist and ask him to check Claudia – this was going out of hand, especially after the body was found. He came to Stiles's separate room, which had too much plastic for the comfort. He even had to wear the mask, even though there was no need.

Stiles sat on the bed and swayed his legs back and front while singing some sort of a song. Noah never heard it before. After he closed the door, he signed and came closer, sitting in front of the kid.

“Isn’t it a bit early for your powers to wake up?” Noah asked, caressing Stiles’ cheek and then cupping the back of his neck. The void was humming under his skin but didn’t show itself yet.

“It wasn’t me,” Stiles muttered. “We just found it.”

That means he remembered. Noah couldn’t get to the body now that it wasn't in town anymore, to see what Peter meant by ‘it had never been human’. and he didn’t want to ask Stiles now. So he hugged his son closer and kissed his forehead.

“Was it Lydia or Theo?” Noah asked and sat on the bed. Stiles crawled onto his laps and took his hand, attentively following the vein lines.

“No. Me and Theo found it, but Lydia then found us.”

Covered in black blood and empty-faced, as Peter described them. And whatever happened next, made her scream as an actual banshee would. Noah knew who Martins were, even though Lorraine was clueless, and her son didn’t have anything to do with their family gift. Natalie’s younger daughter was somebody who could and would use it. It would be better for Noah to keep druids off her neck.

Lorraine looked devastated when this happened. Because her granddaughter was in her care at that time. She went inside for a few minutes, and yet, Lydia somehow ended up almost next to the Nemeton with others too. That’s too far from their summer house.

Theo was the trickiest one. Noah didn’t feel anything from either of his parents or even his sister. He couldn't get close enough to check if he had something running under his skin.

“Can you tell me what happened?” he whispered, as Stiles traced his veins to the elbow. Whatever Stiles would tell him, he didn’t tell authorities for sure. He played ‘I don’t remember’ card, as well as others. It was surprising, considering they didn’t see each other since standing over the body.

“I’m not sure,” Stiles said and curled inside himself. “That’s just, I don’t know, everything is a bit messy.”

“Start with school? Everybody went home right after the lessons were over.”

“Yeah, everybody acted really weird during the last lesson,” Stiles said. “They sat quietly and did what Ms. Roseng told them to. Then after the school was over everyone went home.” That much Noah knew, so he nodded. “Lydia’s granny took her right after, so I don’t know about her.”

“She’s a banshee,” Noah said. “When we are home, I’ll tell you more about them.”

“Ok,” Stiles said. “I wanted to go home too, but Tara didn’t come to get Theo, and he wasn’t under whatever made everyone good.”

From what Tara Raeken told, she also doesn’t remember anything after school was over. The slump every child was under felt way too weird. Nobody whispered about their children acting strange that day though. Hypocrites.

Another thing was that Theo had some sort of heart condition. It was miraculously cured now, according to doctors. That was impossible, even with magic. Like his heart was switched with the healthy one. Noah overheard doctors asking if Theo’d got a transplant. The father said no, of course.

“So we’ve waited, and then decided to go to his home. But the next thing I know we stood in front of the preserve.”

Nobody saw them after they left school.

“Did you try to come back?”

“No, I don’t think we did. Something was behind us, and we didn’t want to turn. Like, it felt like if we did, we’d die.”

Stiles had a fading bruise on his hand like somebody was holding onto him very strong. The palm was small, so, it might be Theo. The kid, despite being the sick-ish one, was still almost a head taller than Stiles was.

“Was it what followed you that died? The corpse, I mean.”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. It was still alive when we stumbled upon it. We didn’t kill it, though. It died a bit later.”

“Did you or Theo touch it?”

“No. Lydia also didn’t. And after she screamed, I think, I fell asleep. Only woke up in the hospital.”

Noah nodded again and hug Stiles closer.

“It said something’s in the water,” Stiles whispered.

Not reassuring and too vague.

* * *

Theo felt better. It was impossible, but Theo became healthy after whatever happened in the still publicly unavailable preserve. He could now go back to sports and be more active.

Tara should feel happy for her brother’s health, she really should, and yet she became wary. Something felt wrong, and she couldn’t put it in words.

“There’s something wrong with Theo,” Tara said when they decided to have girl’s night at Rosa’s. Jessica and Kara barely looked at her from a magazine they read. Rosa visibly stilled and looked toward the door. Lydia’s room was down the hallway, and it was always open now.

“It’s like… I know he saw something bad, and so on, but he acts off.”

“Lydia’s like that,” Rosa said softly. “Sometimes she looks into the wall and opens her mouth like she sees or hears something.”

“Kids are freaks,” Jessica huffed. “Like all of them, not only your siblings.”

“Something bad happened that day,” Rosa snapped. “Didn’t you all act like total freaks and don’t even remember where and how you spent that day?”

They looked away. They didn't want to talk about it because everyone was still freaking up. How most of them went home and sat on their beds doing nothing. Until Lydia screamed.

“I was in the dog park,” Tara said. “On the bench with melted ice cream in hand.”

“I remember that day like it was a normal one,” Rosa shrugged.

“Ugh,” Kara said and sat straight. “Let’s do something. Play. Watch a movie. Whatever.”

Just not to discuss what happened that day and why they all had to visit a doctor. Or how some coughed black goo and didn’t want to let anyone know (all kids knew, that’s adults who shouldn’t know).

So Tara had no one to talk to.

* * *

The Beacon Hills Elementary School was the last place Peter prefered to be on such a rainy day. He had to get Cora home, so she won’t get too wet and cold though. Sick kids were the worst for sure.

That’s when he saw them: boys he grabbed near the body. One was wearing a yellow raincoat, and another a red one. They looked like a pair from the horror movie. The worst part was they came straight to Peter’s car, Cora nowhere to be seen.

Peter had to open the window, to not look way too weird.

“You got us from there,” The one in the red raincoat with light blue-white-grey-whatever eyes said. Theo, it seems. “Thanks,” he nodded.

“Uh, you are welcome, I guess?” Peter said, frowning. There was something off about these two, and he couldn’t understand what exactly.

“We didn’t kill it,” Claudia’s son said. He got his name after her late father, but now Peter couldn’t remember it. Which was weird – the man was fond of him, and it was nice. He couldn’t forget the name of a person, who was closer than his own father, right?

Also what Claudia’s son said caught up with his brain. He didn’t think for a second kids so small could beat something like that. Especially to the extent of the damage done. But also the kid didn’t say that it was already dead when they found it.

Theo grabbed Claudia’s son's hand and tugged him away, muttering something about how they need to get home. Peter felt confused for sure. Then Cora opened the door and sat on the end seat.

“Why did these freaks came here?”

Children are the cruelest human beings. They don’t know what’s good or bad yet. So Cora in her straightforward way told what she thinks. Peter felt other children said so or did it as well.

“They aren’t freaks,” Peter said, starting the car. “They’ve been through a lot, that’s all.”

“You don’t sit next to them for a few hours,” Cora pouted. “They were always weird, but now they are together, and that’s like their weirdness leveled up.”

“Is this Martin girl also a freak?” Peter asked.

“No, she even dropped her witchcraft things, which is sad. We were cool Charmed, but also she stares at the emptiness a lot, but that’s because she’s been through a lot.”

Peter wondered what was about boys that made Cora call them freaks. She totally recognized Lydia as someone who’s been through a lot. He would’ve seen it better if he stayed to work at Raeken’s law firm and didn’t stop talking to Claudia after she got married.

They were best friends at high school, after all. But, this Stilinski guy gave him creeps. The only reason he didn’t find their son as creepy, was because he looked more like Claudia than her husband. Deputy Stilinski. Peter also couldn’t remember his name.

* * *

The epidemic didn’t begin the day the body was found. It was going for a while, here and there, infecting citizens. And yet, no actual threats.

A young man came to the hospital late at night almost a week after the story of the body and kids became less discussed. He was pale and wet after running in the rain. He had red blood on his hands. There was black blood pouring from his mouth, nose and right ear.

He made a few unsure and weak steps inside. The nurse on the reception desk looked up and stilled when their eyes met bloodshot ones of the young man. He vomited even more black goe and fell.

* * *

“Why don’t you eat, Stiles?” Claudia asked, voice soft and soothing. Noah didn’t believe it for a second, because she held a fork with an awful lot of strengths. Stiles also noticed it.

“You prepared it with the water that’s in the sink,” Stiles muttered. “There is something in the water.”

“Shut up with your nonsense!” Claudia screamed and stood up.

It was too early, not only because it was barely eight, but also because Stiles was only six years old. These… changes should’ve become this apparent when he was somewhere near twelve. Unfortunately whatever left the woods that day affected everyone.

“That’s enough, Claudia,” Noah said, the tone cold. “I’ll get him some cereals.”

“You are raising a spoiled brat out of him,” Claudia snapped. “He is already a brat.”

That’s too early for this bullshit, and seeing Stiles’ wet eyes surely didn’t help.

“That’s not our son anymore,” Claudia said, then she stood up and left the room.

Noah was so unready to deal with this situation. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. He noticed Stiles crying. Silently, of course.

“I know, kid,” he said and cupped the back of his neck. Calming gesture. “I’ll get you cereals. And I’ll get you from school.”

“I’ll go to Theo’s,” Stiles sniffed. “You’ll have too many problems today, that’s what Lydia whispered.”

Whispers from banshees were the worst. Noah already felt the tiredness setting deep on his bones.

“Ok,” he said and stood up to get Stiles’ breakfast. He didn’t eat what Claudia prepared for some time as well.

* * *

In the next few days, an actual hell unleashed and witch hunt began.

* * *

“That’s these children’s fault!” somebody in a crowd gathered in front of the town hall screamed.

There were at least three deceased from sickness, and a few thousand were showing signs. Black blood. Tumors. Bloodshed eyes. Body changes. Hallucinations.

The whole town was still cut out of another world. Now even scientists, doctors and FBI agents who came there to investigate couldn't leave because of the roaming thunder – no helicopter would fly there or away.

And despite the strong rain and illness going around, the square in front of an administration building was full. Everything because of three kids, who sat inside the office, under the protection of a couple of deputies, who still had got some common sense.

“We should kill them!” people screeched.

“Hey, everybody, listen!” agent McCall tried to reason with the crowd.

Mayor also tried to, but he was hit by a rock flying from somewhere. So now he sat next to the children and some doctor treated him.

“There is something in the water,” Stiles said once again. “We should check the water treatment plant.”

Theo intertwined their hands. Lydia stared in front of her blankly. Her polka dot dress was ruined, and she lost one shoe somewhere. Only her mother was there, Natalie stood closer to the door and asked if they should move children somewhere else.

“Then we need to run away,” Theo nodded.

“There is an exit in the basement,” Lydia said, voice off the pitch, as somebody used her to talk. “The window is open, and you’ll fit here.”

Stiles and Theo nodded, measuring their chances to get away from the room. There was a deputy, who was more than likely ill, and who looked at them like they were some sort of monsters. Stiles stared at him, trying not to blink. Theo followed the suit pretty soon, as did Lydia.

His nerves were already wrecked, so he reached for a gun. That was the commotion they needed to escape.

“They found it and you brought it here!” somebody screamed. Deputies and some same people held. They also were ill and saw nonexistent things.

“The body isn’t in Beacon Hills anymore,” agent McCall said.

They took it after they came here and transported it elsewhere.

Because whatever it was, agent McCall could only describe as inhuman.

Some people, who had higher pain tolerance and didn’t die out of pain shock suffered long enough to be turned into something like that. Weird too long digits. Crooked spines. Sharpened teeth.

“These kids are the reason for this epidemic! Our children, what about our children!”

Even though people under seventeen were completely unaffected by the illness. They had some black blood coughs, but nothing more. Scientists learned that children in Beacon Hills had some sort of immunity, that withered by the age of twenty completely.

That’s why Theo and Stiles, who were covered in black blood weren’t affected by it. 

That’s why Peter Hale who took them home was on the verge of death, and somehow yet not dead or even turned.

Deputies needed to hold the angry crowd and protect children. Noah noticed two small figures, one in the red water coat, one in the yellow one, run away from the building, and nobody noticed. They may know something, and this thought made Noah’s heart sink.

The crowd didn’t listen to the logic. Most of them were delusional of the illness hallucinations, high body temperature, and pain. They wanted children’s death as a way to cure the illness.

* * *

Stiles and Theo were soken to their bones when they finally made it to the water treatment plant. They didn’t have enough strength to open the hatch next to it, so they had to take a risky way – the one near the roaring river. There was a way into tunnels, and some bars, that Theo and Stiles could fit through.

They only knew about it because once they and a few other children from their grade explored it during the summer. None of the adults knew about it, of course. They would be angry.

The dim light wouldn’t be as scary and unwelcoming if it wasn’t for water and thunder echo disorienting kids. Theo grabbed Stiles as if his life depended on it. Stiles, though he felt a slight irritation at that, was too afraid to ask Theo to let go.

They didn’t talk, because even their steps echoed so far and loud, that they had a feeling someone was walking behind them. They didn't need voices.

Stiles knew he couldn’t even feel what they searched for. Theo as well, despite what happened in the preserve, he was still human. Stiles thought so at least.

“We are going in circles,” Stiles said after some time and stopped.

“Why do you think so?” Theo asked and for the first time since they’ve got here looked at Stiles.

“This dragon eating its tail thing,” Stiles nodded at the weird sculpture on the wall, that didn’t fit the water treatment plant’s design. It felt alien and wrong, and they somehow ended up here again and again. “We already passed it. Why don’t they have any sort of maps there?”

“Ugh, that doesn’t make sense!” Theo bursted with anger and even stomped his leg. He was tired, even though with a new heart he lasted much longer. He was also cold and wanted to go home, but he also knew he can’t. These people hit him for walking past. “Also that’s not a dragon, it doesn’t have legs.”

“Japanese dragons don’t have legs, I think,” Stiles actually couldn’t see the sculpture. It was way too high, so he decided to come closer and reach it – it was hanging there and he could get it down and see if it has legs. But it’s still too high, so he gave up.

Then two things happen, first – water started flowing in, and second – they heard a scream. Unfortunately, because of the echo, they couldn’t understand where did it come from. At least, because of the water they knew where they came from. The water was flowing from one direction. So they went to where it was flowing to.

Scream became closer for sure. Louder. Inhuman.

Theo and Stiles were grabbing each other, and yet, they didn’t stop.

There was a body in the sewers. It laid right on the dumpsters that cleared the water for the town. It was there for at least a few days. Flesh parts were torn apart and stuck on filtres. Bones were broken and the body seemed dissolved.

It was still alive, as the water was pouring at it from time to time. It was still screaming. Still asking for help.

They stared, not sure how to react, at the understanding of what was happening in front of them. It wasn’t like in the forest, that was almost dead already, and this looked toward them. Like they could do something, help. Or save it from its sufferings.

The water almost reached their knees by that point, and that’s when adults found them.

Deputy Stilinski, agent McCall and one of the water treatment plant engineers came. Deputy hurried to get children as far from there as possible. The engineer muttered something about weird hallucinations, and only moved to turn the water off.

Usually, the system was automatic, so nobody checked it without a need. Once in two weeks was enough. The last check was right before the body was found in the woods, and a new check should only happen in a few days.

That thing died before somebody could touch it. It was screaming in the agony, alone, and only died when there were people.

* * *

This water treatment plant was closed after that. The epidemy cured.

Only be miracle citizens of Beacon Hills didn’t kill kids.

Nobody ever apologized for almost doing it to them.

They brushed it off, acting way too kind to three they wanted to throw in the river. They didn't think of burning them only because the fire wouldn't catch in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
[vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
